Antonio "The Scorpion" Dante
Antonio Dante (better known as Tony "The Scorpion") was a suspect in the murder investigations of his brother, mobster Joseph Dante, in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past), taxicab driver Thomas Boyd in Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past), and plumber Bridget Baker in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Tony is a 39-year-old Italian gang member. He has short black hair under a caramel brown top hat with a brown stripe. He wears a midnight gray coat over a checkered dark blue vest and a white collared shirt with a caramel brown tie. Additionally, he is seen holding a cigar. In his first appearance, it is known that Tony uses sulphur soap and eats mutton. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he reads Pistols & Petticoats, has been to prison and uses chloral hydrate. In his third appearance, he sports a bloody bandage around his left hand. It is revealed that he eats Stucco Wafers, goes to dog races and has fleas. Events of Criminal Case Overkill Tony became a suspect after the player and Maddie found his lighter at the apothecary the victim frequented. He was saddened by Joseph's death and was convinced it was the Irish who were responsible for it. His boss had sent him to see what happened to him, and it led him to Irish territory, which convinced him they had something to do with Joseph's murder. Later, Tony was caught in the middle of a fight between him and Eamon Gilligan. After the team arrived, he ran off while Eamon ended up staying behind. They spoke with him again about a family photo with the two of them, confirming he is Joseph's brother. He did not bring it up because he felt it would not help the investigation, but he had told Joseph previously to stop coming since he would only cause a gang war between them and the Irish. However, he believed Joseph had nothing to do with the murders committed by the Scarlet Slayer, and that he would not really hurt anybody. Tony was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Madam Xiang for Joseph's murder. Bridge over Troubled Water Tony became a suspect again after the player and Maddie found the cigar box with his symbol on it. After being questioned about the murder, he accused them of trying to pin the murder on him because of the Irish-Italian conflict, before bragging that no judge would send him to prison over that. He then told the player and Maddie to leave him alone. Tony was spoken to again about the check that the victim wrote out to him. He claimed that Thomas required a 'safety fee' of 100 shillings to drive on the Italian side of the river. After Maddie scoffed at how Thomas died under his nose, he claimed that there was only so much he could do. Tony was found innocent once again after the team incarcerated Margherita Morello for Thomas's murder. But he was later spoken to again about the severed finger of Sean Flynn, the Irish potato vendor that he had assaulted. After letting it slip that he attacked him after Sean saw him planting a spying device on Thomas's taxi, the player and Maddie went back to the car to find the device. Burning Bridges Tony became a suspect once again after the player and Maddie found his brass knuckle at the playground where the victim's head was. He said he was not causing any trouble, and that the Irish were causing trouble thanks to the gang war. As for Bridget's murder, he claimed to have no idea who that is and said to ask the Irish for more details. Later, Constable Ramirez approached the team saying that Tony was pouring kerosene all over the playground, Rose came along as backup. Before he set the place on fire, Rose shot the match out of his hands, and the team arrested Tony for attempted arson. When asked in detail why he did it, he claimed it was to send a message to the Irish gang. Despite claiming to not know her, he believed the victim was spying on the Italians for them. And though Maddie remained skeptical of Tony's claims, he said it was more far-fetched that the Irish were able to kill more of them after Bridget was done with her work, but claimed he was not responsible for her murder. Despite his arson attempt, Tony was found innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Timmy Tanner for Bridget's murder. Trivia *Tony is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in three cases. *Tony is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in Mysteries of the Past. *In his first mugshot, Tony sports bruises on his face, although he does not have them in his first appearance. Case appearances *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past) *Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death Comes to Lunch (Case #37 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery TScorpionAppMOTP.png|Tony, as he appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). ATSDanteApp2MOTP.png|Tony, as he appeared in Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past). ADanteMOTPC206.png|Tony, as he appeared in Burning Bridges (Case #35 of Mysteries of the Past). ADanteBarsMOTP.png|Tony, arrested for attempted arson of a playground. JosephDMOTPV.png|Joseph Dante, Tony's late brother. OG_SUS_422_605.png OG_SUS_431_602.jpg OG SUS 435 603.jpg Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Italian gang members